resident evil stories
by Fires
Summary: tHis is like the game excqept a little difrent so please REVIEw cause this is my first story
1. Bar and building

A guy walked to a bar and went up to the bartender and bit him Oh no saikd Yoko who was a girl in a bar theat goes t o univercity weith a backpack and can hold 8 things. Why did that guy bite my friend asked Cindi who was a waitress in the bar and cold mix urbs. Ill give him pills. Said george who was a farmecist and coud make pills. Ill kick the guy off the bartender said Kevin who was a cop and had agun and cold kick peepole. Ill put this in the paper said Alyssa who was a reporter and cold pik dooors. this is a tragety said Mark who was an old cop who was heavy and had a gun. That guy looks dead said the plummer guy who nobody nose whose name was but was robert some people thought. My life wil nevar be the same said Jim waho was a subway guy with some money.

Then lots of people like the guy who bit the bartedear broken the windows and fell throu and an old cop with white hair tried to hurt them but they ate him and lots of blood was on the floor and cindi scramed. Go upstairs said Yoko and they all ren throu a door and went upstirs and nailed the door shut to stop the peepole. Who needs painkeillers said geOrge and gave everyone pills that he just made. They ate them and looked for guns in the staff place and went in the back and prussed a buttton and found a magnum to shoot. They ran up more and herd the zombys brick the boards and werr cumming. Kevin found booe and mad moletove cocks and throw them at zombyes to burn them and Alyssa shot thme some. .with the gun. They ran up too a shelf anc pressed button and vlimed upp and crawled nad zombys bit mark and killed him and they screeked and went on the roof.

They got a gun and shot more and broke a fense. They went neer the bug sugn and walked to the other roof then a guy sed that the thing was going in tuu minites so they went down the builfgig and fond him and they drove to apple steet and got off beecause the road sucked my dick, so they went to sewer and crawled and geroge made mote pills and gave them to all but mark who died. Before. and r\Robery sed he wandted to die alone and went through a tunnel to die. Thw rest went up and fond ombies who bited all but yoko and she fond a dynomyot thig anf blew zombys up and flew away and the city blew up in a vit.

next time the peepole go int o plant place with the train and get out in hcapter too, wait it;; cum soon! And revew!


	2. The plant lab train

Ok more gun the peepole now in this une didntE die and went frum bar eo office plave so they went up and saw a girl named Bitch who took yokos card and ran off to arose the big gut bit they didnot kno and went in and fond a latter bit there was a plant on it who was ato big so kevin shot it and kevin kicked it and they threw stuff at it and it dead. Thet wernt up latter and cindi slapped mark cyse he tocked her so georfe fave them acetametophen which they eat and stopped veing biatchy.

Yoko laughd and went to room to get crank and shote zombye cuase he was there and they ctabjed latter to make latter fo yp and they went up an shot lizard and moth cause they ate make who dies tooo much so george made pills to gice. Then they did stuff and went two tuntale whch wen t down so the cig guy that had yokos card named bitch was dead caude the guy killed her and cindi screamed and kevin hugged rovert cause he was scared. And the old gut lauched and ran up to the vig gyt and he killed mark and yoko said no this is reelay a nightmaae and jim saud wait" the monkey killed jmark and they screamed cause mak was a xombie and the gyy nifenet kild him so they used magnumi so they shot htem all and they killed um jum and the ok guy cause theu made george fice polls to eat cause now the acetamophen waorn off and it as drowsy so yoko sleapt cause she was alive and sid the kevin wo hugged rob cose theu were fiends. And then they went out ageter they art pills and sleapt and alysas said we must remebe thes horror so they saud yes and got away

Newt time um I think its the hospial so cum soon and kevin takes off his shart so he sexu!al!


End file.
